User devices communicate via wireless networks (e.g., cellular networks) to send and receive telephone calls and/or data packets relating to messaging, voice over internet protocol (VOIP) calls, audio/video data, or the like. A user device may be subscribed to a particular cellular network (e.g., a home wireless network) that services a particular geographic area. When the user device relocates outside of the service area of the home wireless network, the user device may connect to a roaming wireless network to receive network connectivity and to send and/or receive telephone calls and/or data packets.
Transmitting or receiving data (e.g., calling data, data packets, etc.) by the user device via the roaming wireless network may be costly and may consume significant network resources. When transmitting or receiving data via the roaming wireless network, the roaming wireless network may need to communicate with the home wireless network in order to transmit the data to and/or from the user device. For example, when the user device requests data, the roaming wireless network may transmit the request for the data back to the home wireless network. The home wireless network may then transmit the data back to the roaming wireless network to be delivered to the user device. The home wireless network may track the usage of the roaming wireless network by the user device for account charging purposes.